


花言巧语的人

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 作为gay的里昂，遇到了直男克里斯，克里斯为了眼前的人宁愿和他在一起，虽然这让里昂和克里斯都会觉得有些难以相处。【是甜文啦！但又是很现实的情侣的相处模式】





	花言巧语的人

**Author's Note:**

> 作为gay的里昂，遇到了直男克里斯，克里斯为了眼前的人宁愿和他在一起，虽然这让里昂和克里斯都会觉得有些难以相处。  
> 【是甜文啦！但又是很现实的情侣的相处模式】

花言巧语的人

和往常一样，克里斯一如既往的来到酒吧，他好不容易解决了手头的案子可以放松一下，如果这时候有女性送上门来他会更开心。

直到他看到身旁的金发男孩，他有了更好的想法或许可以让他请自己喝一杯然后一起组团去找小姐？

金发男孩低着头自顾自的喝着自己的金酒，克里斯往他身旁移了移，他朝男孩打着招呼

“我可以坐在这吗？”克里斯用着期待的语气和男孩说着，男孩抬起头露出那双和大海颜色一样的眼睛看着克里斯回答道“当然请便，我旁边没有人。”

克里斯坐下后就点了一杯教父，他问着男孩来酒吧的原因和他的姓名，男孩喝了金酒抬起脑袋看着克里斯，他脸颊泛红双眼微闭的看着眼前的男人。

“我在等我是否可以找到一个男朋友，或许我这样说了你就会觉得我是个异类，我该回去了。”

男孩付了酒钱就准备离开，克里斯琢磨男孩的话语随后理解了他的意思，他叫住男孩希望他可以和自己多呆一会，为了方便克里斯在酒吧边上的宾馆开了个房间可以让两人在那边休息。

“所以你叫什么名字？我不可能叫你 Mr.gay对吗？”

克里斯开着玩笑的说着，男孩抬起脑袋小声说着“里昂…肯尼迪。”克里斯得到答案后满足的靠在床上，他问着里昂和男人做爱的感觉却得到里昂害羞的样子和回答。

“我从没做过，我属于柏拉图式爱情观，不过男人都喜欢做爱吧？像我这种不可能找到另一半。”

克里斯沉默着靠近了里昂，他将手放在里昂的腿上低声说着“或许我们可以尝试一下，如果不合适我们就可以分手。”

里昂对克里斯的话感到疑惑，这个男人居然不会嘲笑他而是愿意接受他，里昂红着脸点了点头他不知道应该和克里斯说什么，感谢他还是报答他，他一无所知。

在宾馆里克里斯没有对里昂做任何事情而是和他保持着距离，虽然他很想亲吻眼前那个金发蓝眼的男孩子，但理智告诉他心急吃不了热豆腐。

就这样克里斯在酒吧找到了个男朋友，并且相处了一个月，说出去可能会被人笑话但更让人出乎意料的是里昂和他就在同一个单位工作，克里斯作为stars小组的成员而里昂是从芝加哥调到浣熊市，在警察局大厅的前台小接待员，虽然是警察但他刚上任还不会被派上任务。

当克里斯看到里昂的时候他不知不觉的就脸红了起来，他走到里昂身边小声问“我没想到你也在这上班，晚上下班等我去我家？”里昂看着他只是点点头，他也没想到自己会和这个男朋友在同一个地方上班。

到了下班时克里斯换好自己的衣服在stars的办公室等着里昂，而里昂在去办公室的时候也会遇到一些和他打招呼的同事，他不得不撒谎说只是去stars送快件。

好不容易摆脱了别人的试问，他来到了stars的办公室，他刚进门就看到克里斯貌似在和自己的领导发生了口角，克里斯的领导抱怨克里斯每天都浑浑噩噩的还不听自己的指挥，而克里斯责怪自己的领导每次都把最不能代表一切的任务交给他。

两人看到里昂站在门口后才停止争吵，克里斯拿着外套就带着里昂离开了警局，路上里昂也没有多问克里斯的事情而克里斯也没有想把事情告诉里昂，他或许会觉得里昂觉得他太幼稚。

到家的时候克里斯放下钥匙坐在沙发上，他问里昂是否需要一点饮料或者啤酒，男孩摇摇头说自己并不是嗜酒如命的人，偶尔喝一次。

“所以…你以前都没有告诉我你是当警察的。而且还会调到浣熊市警局。”

克里斯的语气里透露着不爽，在他认为里昂既然是自己的恋人就应该将这种事告诉他，而里昂却一直隐瞒着自己的真实身份这让克里斯很不爽。

“你也没有告诉我你的工作不是吗？你只是和我说你是警察而不是特别行动小组。”

里昂用着同样的口吻回答着眼前的男人，他之所以不告诉克里斯只是因为他害怕像曾经一样，如果克里斯借用里昂是警察的背景在外面逍遥法外，那他就即将被芝加哥警署开除，之所以调到浣熊市也是因为那时的事情领导尽可能的帮他压了下来，但还是得让里昂接受被调遣的任务。

克里斯揉了把自己的脑袋他起身拉着里昂回到房间，他早就受够里昂不愿和自己发生关系的脾气，每当他想要亲吻男孩，男孩都会阻止他不让他成功，但是今天他就要成功一次。

克里斯在床上按住里昂的双手，他亲吻着男孩的嘴唇，里昂试着别过头却被他不断追着索吻，在他微微张口想要喘气的时候克里斯便将自己的舌头伸进了他的口腔，男孩被突然的入侵感到害怕，他抬起腿抵在了克里斯的腹部。

“我还是有些不明白，为什么你一直在躲避我，我们是恋人不是吗？”

克里斯抬起头看着里昂，但他发现里昂的眼神里面充满了抱怨，他无奈之下直起身选择离开房间时里昂叫住了他。

“因为我讨厌那种感觉，这会让我想到曾经的不好的回忆。”

男孩擦着眼泪小声嘀咕着，他和克里斯坦白了一切关于自己的事情，和自己曾经的感情经历，克里斯听后反而觉得眼前的男孩更像个未成年。

“嘿，相信我好吗，我不会对你干那些事…虽然我的确很喜欢做爱的感觉…但那是对自己的恋人。”

克里斯坐在床上看着里昂，他为自己刚刚的举动感到抱歉，他并不知道里昂曾经经历了这种事情，但他更想保护他。

“或许的确我应该试着改变…只是我不知道我应该怎么做。”

里昂靠在床上看着克里斯，他能理解克里斯想要和他做爱的想法，他也想尝试着和克里斯做爱，在两人不断的纠结下克里斯选择了让里昂先帮他撸一发。

男孩蹲下身帮克里斯解开了皮带，他慢慢的拉下克里斯的裤子就看到那根阴茎已经立了起来，他咽了咽口水将阴茎握在手里慢慢撸动着，随后他尝试着将那根东西塞进嘴里。

克里斯喘着气摸着男孩的脑袋，他教着男孩做着口交的口法和安慰着男孩，里昂也在他的教导下口法熟练了起来。

克里斯摸着男孩的脑袋，他感叹里昂学起来意外的快而且也很舒服，当到达高潮时克里斯按住了里昂的脑袋他在男孩的嘴里抽插着，虽然他不想这样但本能促使他这样下去。

“我从没想过，我会和一个漂亮男孩做爱…该死。”

克里斯低吼着将精液射在了里昂的嘴里，他将阴茎从男孩嘴里拿出来时注意到男孩嘴唇上有着口水反着光，这看上去更像是涂了唇彩一样。

“我也没想到…我会给男人口交。”

里昂别过脑袋把嘴里的精液吐到了垃圾桶里，擦拭了一下嘴唇后他刚准备去浴室就被克里斯拉住，男人抱着他的小腹，呼吸在他的耳边刺激着他。

“索性做完再去洗吧…？不然你和我都得再重新洗一遍不是吗。”

克里斯小声的说着同时他的手也探进里昂的裤子里摸着那根还在睡着的东西，男孩吸着气别过脑袋，刺激感让他站不住脚，他不得不靠着克里斯来保持稳定。

“所以你很怕我？哪怕我不对你做这样的事？”

克里斯停下了手只是把下巴搁在里昂的肩膀上，里昂小幅度的摇摇脑袋，他在发抖但是他不知道是因为第一次做爱的紧张还是因为克里斯说到了他所想的事。

【我怕他，我怕做爱以及恋爱的一切。】

里昂转过身看着比自己高的克里斯，他将克里斯的手放在自己的胸上，里昂露出笑容看着克里斯。

“不，如果和你的话我可能可以去适应这一切。”

克里斯的眼睛一直停留在里昂的眼睛上，男孩在撒谎他的眼神出卖了一切，他并不想做但是为了不让克里斯难受他选择欺骗他。

“真的吗，如果你不愿意我不会强求，你如果想分手我也会答应…”

克里斯看着里昂抱住了自己，他似乎将怀里的男孩弄伤了，里昂所理解的恋爱和克里斯所理解的并不一样，但他想从自己的困境里出来。

“不…我想做，我想理解你所说的恋爱。”

克里斯沉默着将里昂按倒在床上，他解开男孩的衣物亲吻着他的身体，里昂红着脸推着克里斯的脑袋，直到克里斯将他的阴茎含进嘴里。

他靠着自己口水的润滑将食指伸进里昂的后穴扩张着，而里昂只能用着衬衫捂住自己的脸，或许这对他来说太过刺激了。

随着扩张的顺利进行，克里斯逐渐将食指伸进两到三根，里昂也随着高潮而射了出来，他大口喘息着抱怨克里斯的无理，但他换来的却是克里斯说也不说就将阴茎插了进去。

“唔！疼…打住…！”

里昂尖叫着抬起腰抓着克里斯的肩膀，他哭着抱怨着克里斯的过分举动，而克里斯则是将他的脚分的更开了些方便自己抽插。

“第一次都是这样的…过会就会好，相信我。”

克里斯用着哄小孩的方式来哄里昂，他知道快感才不会那么容易就上来但他只能这样哄着身下的男孩。

里昂的表情逐渐好转了些，但这种异物感还是让他无法适应，他勾着克里斯的脖子咬着，尽可能的报复身上的男人。

“你介意我射里面吗…？”

克里斯突然停下动作看着里昂，他已经快要射了但如果说也不说就直接射进去，他更担心里昂会把他赶出去再也不放回来。

“或许…我不知道，射吧。”

里昂小声说着，反正做都做了也无所谓在里还是在外，克里斯抬起里昂的双腿夹在自己的腰部再次开始抽插着，里昂咬着嘴唇不愿泄露出任何呻吟，直到克里斯突然顶到深处随后射了进去，他才没控制住叫了出来。

“啊…我讨厌…唔嗯”

里昂刚想起身就被克里斯托住脑袋亲吻着，两人在床上缠绵了一会才结束，克里斯笑着看着他，而他脸红着别过头不愿再说些什么。

“你真的很好看，里昂…我们同居吧。”

“哈？我不是女孩子，色情魔！”

“但你真的很好看啊，亲爱的。”

“快把你那该死的弟弟拿出去！花言巧语的老男人。”


End file.
